Forever
by Heavychop
Summary: He loves her and is not willing to let her go. Col (infant) x Lal (adult women) One-shot. Short and simple.


**Hiiiiii~ This is my first fanfic for the couple Colonnello and Lal Mirch... Oww I love this couple, they're so sweet~**

**I do not own any of the characters here. (Never mind, I get to use them anyway...)  
**

**Warnings  
This fic may contain:  
-grammatical and spelling error (most likely~)  
-child abusing (Lal kicks Col)  
-romance (Col confess to Lal)  
**

**Hope you enjoy it. Don't throw your shoes at meeeeeeee~  
**

* * *

"Hey Lal, I'm going to marry you." Says Colonnello. His azure eyes are fervid and determined. He kneels in front of the elegant yet violent lady with a shoulder-length prussian blue hair. The midget touches the lady's feet lightly with his warm, pink lips. Upon the rain acrobaleno's act, Lal Mirch stands there and watch the midget kisses her feet, complete astonished. Her cheeks are brushed with a fade shade of red. Colonnello, once her student, her best partner before the curse, is now proposing to her?

She is glad that everything is over. The battle ,the curse, their fate her's and the midget's. What's left is only a happy ever after. But why? Why does she not feeling the sense of happiness? Why doesn't she eeps or weeps out in joy like other female would have? Why is she taken aback by Colonnello's words? Why does it doesn't feels right?

"You stupid infant! Did I not tell you not to ruin my image and now you're proposing to me in front of everybody!" Enraged and humiliated, the blue lady kicks the little baby, sending him sky high in front of all the arcobalenos. Being skilled and agile, Colonnello is able to make a safe landing to the earth. Dust particles that are sent flying to the air are clearly visible under the sunbeam. The other midgets say nothing, intend to watch the last part of the fairy tale.

"Aren't you afraid I'd be hurt, Lal, for attacking me like that." The midget with clear eyes as lapis lazuli pats his dirted garments and avaunts Lal. The slight grin has never disappear from his face.

"Y-you, if you're so damned useless that you can't even survive such minor attack, let alone marry me, you're not even qualified to be my student!" Lal Mirch gabbles nervously, albeit her hard effort trying to conceal the fast-beating of her heart. It's so loud that she doubts if anyone hears it. There's a breeze cuts between them, her and him. Colonnello stops, a minature flower blooms like magic in his tiny palm that is used to be a little more larger than her own. Lal gasps.

"I did survive, and is unscathed." The little man further advances towards the lady of his heart until he reaches the closest distance he and the blue lady can be. His tiny, chubby cheek that resembles a toddler who can bare speaks faces Lal, grasping her eyes with his undying gaze of determination. "I must admit I'm not romantic enough Lal. I may not be the best man on Earth and now I also have nothing to offer you, not even a mere ring but Lal," Colonnello lifts his tiny hand with the small flower and holds it high to reach the lady's hand, the hand that he can never reach in his state right now.

"I love you more than anything Lal. Please say you do." The rain acrobaleno, with the soul of a man but a body of an infant, jumps as high as possible to place the flower in the lady's hand, the hand that he has been wanting to hold with all his will, his love. The other babies watch, smile. The prussian-haired stunts, eyes locks onto the pinkish little flower that her ex-student just give her. She realize the flower is weird.

"I charge you later, Colonnello. If you succeed I'll give a discount of 50%" says the midget with a hood covering half of his face. The blonde midget screams at the purple midget.

"Hey! Don't spoil the mood kora!"

Colonnello, is willing to pay so much to asked Mammon to summon a flower illusion just to win her heart. Mammon's pricing has never been any close to the word cheap. Lal stares at the flower, then the blonde baby standing by her feet, smirking.

"Lal..." the tiny human is drowning her with his soothing, charming voice. It melts her heart, like the torrid sun melts the ice. It is a feeling she always denies.

"Marry him Lal. He's yours." Reborn, the sun acrobaleno who greets with the word 'chaos' is the first to break the silence.

"Yeah Lal. You two are star-crossed, no?"

"Come on! Marry him marry him marry him!"

"I can't wait to attend you wedding, uncle Colonnello and aunt Lal!"

"Go for your happiness, Lal Mirch."

"If you want a wedding I can help arrange it at the lowest rate."

Lal Mirch watch the infants cheer. She is uncertain what to do, or how to react. For all her life she had never been plunged into such situation, and the sweet idea had never really crossed her mind once.

"I-" Lal's words are stuck in her throat, leaving her mouth ajar with nothing comes out. She bitterly shook her head. She knows that Colonnello is still young and having a bright future ahead of him and she also knows that their age are far too distinctive for them to be together. She'll grow old and she doesn't wants to burden Colonnello in the further when the time comes that she goes senile. She also loves those sapphire-like eyes but fate has pull them apart mercilessly and she have to accept it nonetheless.

"I don't like you." those word are surprisingly difficult to squeeze it out of her mouth. Lal holds back her tears that are already filling up behind her ruby red eyes. She tries not to look like she's suffocating and repeats with a firm, louder voice as the cheer dies down all of sudden and her dearest lover stares at her with a confused, unbelieving blend of expressions.

"I. Don't like you. Colonnello. Never. I think you've misunderstand my feelings towards you." she prays hard that her voice is not shaky. "We're just friends, partner, student and teacher, and nothing more. I hope you understand, Colonnello." The other acrobaleno watch her finishes her speech in disbelief. The outcome is totally unexpected, the most unexpected. Everyone thought they'll be watching a happy ending.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, guys." Lal, painstakingly forcing herself to stay as apathetic as possible, turns to seclude herself, leaving the dumbfounded, hapless midget send her away with his gaze.

"No." a tiny whisper is let out of the blonde baby's mouth. "No, NO!" The blonde midget snaps himself back to reality quick enough to chase after the escaping blue lady.

"You're lying! That's not true, kora! What you've just said just now is NOT TRUE!" Colonnello runs the fastest his tiny limbs can carry him and catches up with the accelerating Lal. Colonnello silently curses his own body for being nothing more than that of a wimpy puppy for not being able to grab his lovers' hand, prevent her from escaping. The other bystanders just stand there and wonder things can turn out like this.

"Stop please! Stop! Lal! Damn it! Please!" Colonnello begs pathetically, his voice is full of desperation, anguish and confusion. That brings Lal to stop, after both of them running far from the sight of the others. The wind is still blowing under the sun, but it feels so cold that the blonde midgets spine quivers.

"Please tell me. Lal, please. What have I done!?" The midget steps in closer to hug the blue lady's limb. "I'm sorry for whatever I did that makes you angry Lal. I just can't live without you." Lal can feel the warmness conducting to her body from her limb that is being hold so tightly, as if the owner of the source of force is afear that it will vanishes to thin air any moment. Lal can't controls the demands of her tears to be flowed anymore, she silently approves it. They slide the sides of her rosy cheeks like strings of broken pearl necklace, finds their way down to the earth quietly without a trace.

No. Colonnello did nothing wrong. She's the one who's at fault. She's the one who will burdens him and takes him nowhere. She shook her head again, no answering the blonde midget's question.

"You.." She finally croaks after a quiet sob. "don't deserve me. " She gestures for the infant behind to let go, but he is reluctant to follow the request of hers. "I'm already close to mid-forty, Col. I can't be so selfish to linger on you, to burden you. You're only 1 years old Col, you still have a bright future ahead of you, and I can't ruin that with my own bad fate, do you understand! Leave!" She lets out a weep as Colonnello clutches even tighter while uttering 'no' under his warm breath that breathes against Lal's skin.

"LEAVE!" Lal screams with all her might. "Are you trying to defy your teacher here!? Go!"

"No!" Colonnello kisses her limb softly, eyes watery. "I love you and I'm willing to pay for the cost. I love you even if you turn bald, goes deaf or even turns into a rat. I love you no matter what. I don't mind what's ahead of us but I'll try to hold your hand and face it together no matter how hard or how dreadful fate is playing with us. I need you Lal. Just you, and nothing else." the blonde midget lets go off her limb slowly. "Squat down and face me Lal." His baby voice rings inside the blue lady's skull. For the first time, Lal complies with Colonnello's words and squats down, but refuse to face the baby. The blonde midget walks to face the crying lady and wipes off the fresh tears that wet her beautiful face.

"Come on," he speaks gently, so gentle that makes Lal wants to cry even more. She wipes off her own tears that gathers above her lips with her thumb. The water tastes salty in her mouth. "don't cry. You're smearing your pretty face." As the last word of the sentence kisses the air, Colonnello plants his lips on Lal Mirch's, grasping her face in the process. Lal doesn't rebuke. She allows the trade of emotions, for the very first time. Thinking back when she used to cut the connection between him and herself. But she won't do it anymore.

"I love you, Lal. I know I've said that for a thousand times but I love you. And I will. Forever. For eternity. For perpetual. Nothing can breaks me from you. I will pay whatever cost to be with you. Tell me you do too." Colonnello touches the cheeks of Lal, whispering that into her ears, softly. Lal smiles.

"I love you too, Collonello. Forever." Lal kisses the blonde baby's forehead.

* * *

**Hai, this is very short I know.**

**I forgot if Lal has red eyes... If you know Lal better and you find me wrong please tell me, ok?  
**

**Rate and review please (good or bad), just before you walk away. I know you will, right? RIGHT? *death glares*  
**


End file.
